A spectacle frame includes a frame front and two sides articulated to the frame front by means of hinges.
A frame side includes a core on which it is formed. This may be a cable or, more rigidly, a rod, or a shank, to employ the term of art.
A spectacle frame side is generally curved.
The applicants have had the idea of seeking to modify the contour of spectacle frame sides at will and reversibly to adapt them better to the head of users and to improve their comfort.